tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mona Lisa
Mona Lisa ist eine Mutantin, eine Freundin der Turtles und die prospektive Freundin von Raphael aus der 1987iger Zeichentrickserie. Profil Mona Lisa ist eine lebensfrohe Persönlichkeit und aufrecht in ihren Überzeugungen. Anstatt nach ihrer Verwandlung in Verzweiflung zu versinken, tat sie ihr Bestes, um die Untaten ihres Versklavers Captain Filch zu vereiteln, und genau durch ihren Frohmut verband sich Mona Lisa am Ende romantisch mit Raphael. Mona Lisa wurde auf eine nicht definierte Weise in eine humanoide Eidechse verwandelt. Sie besitzt Membrane zwischen den Fingern, die beim Schwimmen behilflich sind, und stark entwickelte Beinmuskeln, die sie zu enormen Sprüngen befähigen. Ursprünglich war geplant, Mona Lisa als einen weiblichen Turtle einzuführen. Da sie dieses Konzept jedoch als "lahm, stupide und kreativ bankrupt" ansahen, legten Kevin Eastman und Peter Laird ihr Veto ein, worauf die Charakterin zu einer Echsenmutantin umgestaltet wurde.''TMNT'' vol.4 #18 (Leserbriefsektion) Zeichentrickserie (1987) thumb|left|200px|Mona Lisa als MenschMona Lisa war ursprünglich eine menschliche Physikstudentin, bis sie bei einem Bootsausflug mit einigen Freunden vom Hightech-Piraten Captain Filch gekidnapt wurde. Als er von ihren Physikkenntnissen erfuhr, versuchte er sie dazu zu überreden, ihm bei seinen Plänen, die See durch Piraterie und eine Crew von Anemonenmutanten zu kontrollieren, zu helfen. Mona Lisa aber hatte keinerlei Absicht, ihn zu unterstützen, und versuchte daher eines Nachts seine Arbeit zu sabotieren. Dabei beschädigte sie eine Rohrleitung, welches radioaktives Wasser vom Nuklearreaktor von Filchs U-Boot enthielt, und verwandelte sich durch das darauf folgende Strahlungsbad in eine Mutantin."Raphael Meets His Match" thumb|180px|Mona Lisa und Raphael (1987 Serie)Filch begann schließlich seinen Raubzug, indem er die Yacht des Fast Food-Pizzamillionärs McDonald Crump, der dort eine Kostümparty für illustre Gäste veranstaltete, zu kidnappen suchte. Mona Lisa wurde an Bord geschickt, um das Schiff in Filchs Hinterhalt zu steuern; und um sich als Gast auf die Party schmuggeln zu können, hakte sie sich kurzerhand bei Raphael ein, der zusammen mit April und Vernon Fenwick bei der Feier anwesend war. Nachdem sich Raphael ihr gegenüber als einer der richtigen Turtles offenbart hatte (Crumps Party hatte nämlich ihren Anteil an kostümierten Möchtegern-Turtles), vereitelten sie zusammen Filchs Plan, und Mona Lisa zog zu den Turtles in die Kanalisation. Da Mona Lisa nicht mehr weiter in der Serie vorkam, bleibt ihr genaues Schicksal (und ihre aufkeimende Beziehung zu Raphael) nach ihrem Debüt ungeklärt. Manga Mona Lisa erscheint auf einer Seite der japanischen Mangaserie Mutant Turtles Gaiden, welche auf der 87iger Serie basiert. Inwieweit sie dort aber als Charakterin auftritt, ist nicht weiter bekannt. IDW Comics Am 20. September 2019 veröffentlichte Sophie Campbell, eine Mitarbeiterin im kreativen IDW Comicsteam, auf Twitter die Ankündigung von Mona Lisas Integration in die IDW Comics.Sophie Campbell auf Twitter: "Debuting in TMNT #101: Mona Lisa!" (20. September 2019) Wie in ihrer 1987er Vorlage ist Mona Lisa in der IDW-Kontinuität eine ehemalige menschliche Studentin der Physik, die für ihr Studium aus Maryland nach New York City gezogen war.''TMNT'' #101 Dort wurde sie eines der vielen Opfer von Old Hobs Mutagenbombe,"City at War, Part 6" und nachdem sie sich an ihre neue Mutantenform angepasst hatte, half sie Alopex bei der Betreibung einer Zufluchtsstätte für die im neuentstandenen Mutant Town, indem sie Nahrungsmittel aus dem Vorratslager der Mutanimals, die das Ghetto inoffiziell beherrschten, stahl. Animationsserie (2012) thumb|160px|Mona Lisa in der 2012 SerieAuf der San Diego Comic Con 2015 wurden erstmals diverse Sneak Peeks von TMNT-Charakteren veröffentlicht, welche nachfolgend in der 2012 Serie auftreten sollen, darunter Mona Lisa. Auf der New Yorker Comic Con 2015 wurde ihr Auftritt durch einen Clip bestätigt.IGN.com: New York Comic Con 2015: "David Tennant Guest Stars in TMNT Season 5" (10.7.2015) Diese Version von Mona Lisa ist ein Mitglied einer außerirdischen Rasse und Offizierin der salamandrianischen Streitkräfte mit dem Namen Lieutenant Y'gythgba. Ihre erste Begegnung mit den Turtles läuft zwar unter recht schwierigen Umständen ab, aber im Verlauf dieser Konfrontation entwickeln sie und Raphael gegenseitigen Respekt voreinander, der schnell in eine Romanze zwischen den beiden umschlägt. Ihren Spitznamen "Mona Lisa" wird ihr hier von Raphael verpasst, da er ihren Namen nicht aussprechen kann und er sie in seiner Bewunderung der Einfachheit halber nach dem schönsten Frauenbild seiner Welt benennt."The Moons of Thalos 3" Bei späteren Gelegenheiten"The War for Dimension X" und "The Evil of Dregg" kämpften Mona Lisa und ihr Kommandeur G'thraka erneut Seite an Seite mit den Turtles, was ihre Beziehungen als Freunde und Kampfgefährten weiter vertiefte. thumb|200px|Mona Lisa und Raphael (2012 Serie)Bei einer späteren Gelegenheit verschlug es Mona Lisa und G'thraka auf der Suche nach dem Abtrünnigen K'vathrak auf die Erde, wo sie wieder auf die Turtles und deren Freunde trafen und Seite an Seite gegen den Newtralizer und dessen Verbündeten Vringath Dregg kämpften. Nachdem die beiden Schurken ums Leben gekommen waren und deren Bedrohung für die Erde somit abgewendet wurde, entschloss Mona Lisa, fortan an Raphaels Seite auf der Erde zu bleiben, und wurde von den Mighty Mutanimals als neues Teammitglied aufgenommen."When Worlds Collide" Part 1 und 2 Spielzeug *1992 wurde zum Merchandise der 87iger Serie eine Mona Lisa Actionfigur in den Handel gebracht, welche abweichend von ihrer Zeichentrickversion schwarze statt brauner Haare hat. Bildergalerie monalisa2.jpeg|Mona Lisa A monalisa4.jpeg|Mona Lisa B monalisa3.jpeg|Mona Lisa und Raphael 87 Mona Lisa manga.jpeg|Mona Lisa in Mutant Turtles Gaiden 87 Mona Lisa toy 93.jpg|Mona Lisa Actionfigur (1992) Mona Lisa Concept.jpg|Mona Lisa Concept Art (2012 Serie) 12_Mona_Lisa.jpg|Mona Lisa I (2012 Serie) Sal_Mona_Lisa_TMNT_2012.png|Mona Lisa und Commander G'thraka (2012 Serie) Mona Lisa IDW.jpg|Mona Lisa (IDW Comics; Promotionsbild von Sophie Campbell) Trivia *Wie Venus de Milo wurde Mona Lisa nach einem Kunstwerk statt einem Künstler benannt, in diesem Fall nach einer der berühmtesten Arbeiten von Leonardo da Vinci, Leonardos namentlichen Vorbild. Siehe auch *Raphael 1987 *Captain Filch *McDonald Crump 2012 *Salamandrianer **Commander G'thraka **Newtralizer Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charaktere (1987iger Serie) Kategorie:Mutanten Kategorie:Freunde Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Tiermutanten Kategorie:Reptilien Kategorie:Charaktere (2012 Serie) Kategorie:Soldaten Kategorie:Aliens Kategorie:Fallengelassene Projekte Kategorie:Amphibien